Just For A Moment Alone
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] / Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Kibum and others / Shoneun-Ai / Kalau minat silakan baca saja, but dont forget to Review
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just For A Moment Alone**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Others Member of Super Junior.**

**Warning : YAOI/BoysLove/Shoneun-Ai, Typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini milik saya tetapi Cast yang ada dalam Fict ini bukan milik saya. Tapi saya berharap bisa turut memiliki Donghae XD**

**Happy Reading!**

_Bagaimanana jika kita menolak bahkan berbuat kasar kepada orang yang mencintai kita. Mengacuhkan dan tak menganggap keberadaannya. Akankah dia masih bersedia berada di samping kita?_

**#### Just For A Moment Alone ####**

Musim semi tengah melanda ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Tak jarang banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya sekedar untuk menikmati udara musim semi kota Seoul. Keramaian terjadi di setiap penjuru kota, warga Seoul tengah berhamburan di jalanan saat ini.

Lee Donghae, satu dari sekian banyak pemuda Seoul yang turut berhambur ke jalanan hanya untuk menikmati udara musim semi. Dia berjalan terus menerus tanpa tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Dipasangnya earphone di kedua telinganya, yang tadi sempat tergantung indah di lehernya. Dia pun berjalan lebih riang sambil mendengarkan alunan merdu dari musik yang tengah didengarnya. Tak diperdulikannya lagi setiap kebisingan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Selang beberapa jam, tanpa sadar Donghae sudah sampai di salah satu taman yang terdapat di kota Seoul. Dia pun berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan lelahnya karena sudah berjalan kurang lebih 1 km, mungkin. Donghae melangkah mendekati salah satu pohon besar yang ada di taman itu, lalu dia jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput yang lembut; yang terdapat di bawah pohon besar tersebut. Donghae melepaskan earphone dari telinganya, dia memejamkan matanya sesaat hanya untuk menikmati udara sejuk yang ada. Detik berikutnya ia kembali membuka matanya dan teringat suatu hal.

"Laporanku belum selesai sampai hari ini, padahal tinggal 1 minggu lagi harus diserahkan kepada Dosen Killer itu. Kalau sampai akhir minggu ini aku tidak menemukan ide, bisa-bisa 1 tahun pun tidak akan jadi laporanku itu"

Donghae mendesah frustasi dan kembali ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Ahh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus berakhir dengan hukuman dari dosen Killer itu lagi"

Donghae membawa salah satu lengannya ke atas wajahnya, menutupi matanya yang sedang terpejam. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya untuk sejenak, Donghae ingin melupakan tugas laporan tersebut. Hanya untuk sejenak, ia juga ingin bermalas-malasan. Hanya untuk sejanak saja….

**#### Just For A Moment Alone ####**

"Kau mau pergi keluar hari ini? Udara Seoul sangat sejuk" ucap salah satu pemuda kepada pemuda lain yang lebih muda darinya.

"Boleh juga, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dan laporan kuliahku"

"Oke oke, kau ini… susah sekali mengajakmu untuk bersikap santai"

"Apa untungnya bersikap santai Hyung, yang ada akan berakhir dengan hukuman dari dosen. Dan lebih parahnya, kita tidak akan bisa lulus dalam waktu yang singkat"

"Hmm… terserahmu saja Kyu"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dua pemuda yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas Seoul; _Konkuk University_. Kyuhyun lebih muda 2 tahun dari Sungmin, namun mereka satu angkatan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menempuh pendidikan di Universitas yang sama tetapi beda jurusan. Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan _art_ , sedangkan Sungmin mengambil jurusan _business. _Kyuhyun memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang lebih dari orang-orang lainnya. Maka dari itu, dia bisa lompat kelas saat masih menempuh pendidikan di bangku _Senior High School_.Walau pintar, Kyuhyun kurang suka pekerjaan yang membutuhkan otak berlebih. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih mengambil jurusan _art_, yang tidak terlalu menyusahkan kerja otaknya dan _art_ juga sesuai dengan cita-cita Kyuhyun sendiri; Seorang Penyanyi.

Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar bersama dengan Sungmin, karena sang Hyung selalu membujuknya untuk pergi keluar, juga agar bersikap santai dan jangan terlalu serius dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan sang Hyung, karena Sungmin sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri dan perkataan Sungmin ada benarnya juga. Dia memang membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk bersantai saat ini.

"Ayo Hyung, kita pergi" setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sudah siap.

"Naik mobilku saja Kyu" tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak Hyung, lebih baik jika kita naik sepeda. Bagaimana? Bukankah saat ini sedang musim semi. Hyung sendiri yang berkata bahwa udara Seoul sedang sejuk-sejuknya. Akan lebih enak jika kita bersepeda" Kyuhyun menawarkan hal lain sambil tersenyum lembut, takut menyinggung perasaan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Terserah kamu saja lah. Apapun itu Hyung akan setuju, yang terpenting kamu mau untuk pergi keluar" Sungmin balas tersenyum kepada pemuda yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.

"Terimakasih Hyung…"

Setelah mendapat sepeda mereka masing-masing, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi mengelilingi kota Seoul menaiki sepeda mereka tersebut. Dengan semangat, Sungmin mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun. Diapun berada jauh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. cepat kejar aku kalau bisa." Sungmin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan lambat. Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak tertarik untuk pergi keluar dengannya.

Sementara itu terlihat binar bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bebas sekarang. Bebas dari semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya, walau hanya untuk sejenak….

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan dihiasi senyum di wajahnya, dia mendengar seruan dari Hyungnya tadi dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

"Bersiaplah Hyung… aku akan segera menyusulmu. Jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun jika aku tak bisa menyusulmu" Teriak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh di depannya sana.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun malah tertawa, karena dia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dan mengetahui lingkungan sekitarnya. Mereka berdua terus berkejar-kejaran di atas sepeda yang mereka naiki, tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang menggerutu di sekitar mereka; karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan dan tawa mereka berdua.

'_Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Hyung? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati kepada seseorang lain yang sangat dia sayangi; atau dia cintai mungkin di luar sana.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menyusul Sungmin, "Sungmin Hyung… aku berhasil" Kyuhyun tertawa dengan lepasnya di sebelah Sungmin; masih mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ya ya.. itu baru namanya Kyuhyun" Mereka pun kembali tertawa.

Setelah cukup lama mereka bersepeda, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti di salah satu taman. Mereka beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman itu dan meletakkan sepeda mereka di sebelah bangku tersebut.

"Hyung, kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan beli minuman untuk kita berdua"

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Terlintas satu kenangan yang ada di memori otak Kyuhyun, 10 tahun silam. Saat dirinya masih berusia 9 tahun, saat dirinya masih bersama dengan orang yang dirindunya saat ini. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum pahit mengingat itu.

**FLASBACK**

"_Hyung, kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman" _ucap bocah 9 tahun kepada bocah yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"_Tidak Kyunnie, aku tidak mau minuman. Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi, a.. aku.. ingin kamu disini saja. Hanya untuk sejenak…" _ucap bocah yang dipanggil Hyung tersebut.

**FLASBACK END**

**#### Just For A Moment Alone ####**

Donghae bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, ada sesuatu yang menggangu tidurnya.

"Eungh~ " Lenguhnya.

Terlihat disamping tubuh Donghae yang sedang tertidur, terdapat seekor anjing kecil lucu berbulu putih. Anjing kecil itu kini tengah menjilati wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur. Donghae merasa terganggu tentu saja, namun dia berusaha tak memperdulikan dan merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping.

Merasa tak berhasil membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya itu, anjing kecil itu pun sekarang bergerak ke samping lainnya yang terdapat wajah Donghae disana. Kemudian anjing kecil itu kembali memulai aksinya lagi, kali ini anjing kecil tersebut menjilati hidung Donghae.

Donghae mulai kesal kali ini, matanya bergerak gelisah walau sedang terpejam.

"Berhenti… sebelum aku membunuhmu" ucapnya kasar masih dengan memejamkan matanya rapat.

Dari balik tubuh Donghae, muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah yang cukup tampan. Dia tersenyum karena berhasil menemukan anjingnya. Ya, dia adalah pemilik anjing kecil lucu berbulu putih yang kini tengah menjahili Donghae.

"Bada… kemarilah"

Pemuda itu berusaha memanggil anjingnya, karena tak mendapat respon yang berarti. Pemuda itu kini melangkah mendekati anjingnya, pemuda itu pun kini tepat berada di depan tubuh Donghae yang sedang tertidur dan dapat dilihatnya anjingnya yang jahil; menjilati hidung Donghae, juga pemuda itu kini dapat melihat wajah orang yang dijahili anjingnya tersebut mulai tampak sangat kesal –walau matanya masih tetap terpejam-.

Pemuda itu pun terkekeh, dicondongkannya tubuhnya kebawah; atau lebih tepatnya berjongkok untuk mengambil Bada kemudian menggendong anjing tersebut "Bada.. kamu jahil sekali sih, kamu tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu".

Bada, nama anjing itu, kemudian menggonggong minta dilepaskan dari gendongan majikannya. Sepertinya Bada tidak mau menuruti perkataan majikannya untuk kali ini. Pemuda itu masih tak melepaskan Bada karena takut berbuat jahil lagi, Bada yang merasa kesal akhirnya semakin memperkencang suara gonggongannya.

Donghae bergerak gelisah lagi, kembali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Pemuda yang melihat raut kesal dari wajah Donghae segera melepaskan Bada. Bada pun terlepas dan mengibas-ibaskan ekor kecilnya; merasa senang mungkin. Detik berikutnya, kembali Bada menjilati hidung Donghae.

Pemuda itu bergerak untuk mengambil Badanya kembali, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia seakan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya jatuh di atas tubuh Donghae. Tak sepenuhnya tubuh pemuda itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Donghae, kedua tangan pemuda itu masih mampu menopang tubuhnya. Sebelumnya Bada, sang faktor utama penyebab kejadian tersebut, sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Pemuda itu sadar bahwa Badanya sudah pergi ke tempat lain, namun entah mengapa ia seolah-olah betah dan tak ingin mengubah posisinya. Melihat wajah pemuda asing yang sedang tertidur dengan dekatnya seperti saat ini, entah mengapa membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir. Sempat terlintas di benaknya, '_Mengapa hanya dengan memejamkan mata, namja ini sudah mampu membuat hatiku berdesir? Bagaimana jika mata indah itu terbuka? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hatiku?_'

Donghae merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa pori-pori kulit wajahnya, ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai membuka kedua mata indahnya.

Bias cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam retina Donghae, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk mata Donghae beradaptasi. Setelah dirasanya cukup, retina Donghae mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar saat ini.

Pertama kali yang Donghae lihat adalah, wajah pemuda asing yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tak lupa tatapan pemuda tersebut, intens, yang menatap jauh kedalam mata Donghae. Satu hal yang Donghae tanyakan.

"Kau… siapa?"

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Satu lagi Fict GaJe dari saya, semoga suka. xixi #Nyengir**


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Just For A Moment Alone :::**

**Warning : **YAOI/ BoysLove/ Shoneun-Ai, Donghae as _Uke_. Yang tidak suka lebih baik cepat OUT .

.

**NB : **Percakapan yang saya _Italic_ kan semua itu, adalah kejadian masa lalu atau _Flashback_.

.

Happy Reading!

.

^Preview Chapter 1^

Donghae merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa pori-pori kulit wajahnya, ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai membuka kedua mata indahnya.

Bias cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam retina Donghae, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk mata Donghae beradaptasi. Setelah dirasanya cukup, retina Donghae mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar saat ini.

Pertama kali yang Donghae lihat adalah, wajah pemuda asing yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tak lupa tatapan pemuda tersebut, intens, yang menatap jauh kedalam mata Donghae. Satu hal yang Donghae tanyakan.

"Kau… siapa?"

.

.

::: Just For A Moment Alone :::

Sepoi-sepoi angin musim semi menerbangkan setiap helaian rambutnya. Memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mengulaskan senyum. Melanjutkan langkahnya kembali itulah pilihan yang tepat yang dipilih pemuda tersebut. Hingga ia melangkah kembali menyusuri jalanan Seoul bersama seekor anjing kecilnya. Turut andil diantara berjuta orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan cukup membuatnya senang, terlebih anjing kecilnya turut meramaikan suasana dengan tak henti-hentinya menggonggong dan mengajaknya berlari walau hanya sebuah larian kecil.

Ddrtt drrtt,

Hingga suatu benda kotak berwarna hitam yang tersimpan di saku celananya bergetar dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Benda tersebut terus bergetar hingga membuat pemuda tersebut cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…"

"Aku masih di jalan"

"…"

"_Ne_, aku akan ke toko itu nanti _Noona_"

"….."

"_Arra_, aku akan membelinya nanti"

Pemuda tersebut terus berbincang dengan seseorang melalui benda kotak berwarna hitam tersebut. Tak disadarinya anjing kecilnya yang terus saja menggonggong dan melompat-lompat seakan-akan ingin segera beranjak dan tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat tersebut.

"Aku akan membelinya _Noona_, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku terus menerus. Aku tidak sepikun itu"

"…"

Hingga pada sampai akhirnya, anjingnya tak lagi bisa menunggu sang majikan yang sedang asyik berbincang melalui ponselnya tersebut. Entah sang majikan menyadari atau tidak, jemarinya melepaskan genggamannya pada seutas tali yang terhubung dengan anjing kecilnya. Hingga sang anjing bebas dari sang majikan dan lekas anjing tersebut berlari menuju tempat mana saja yang ingin ia kunjungi.

Sementara itu,

"_Ne Noona_, aku akan membelikan yang banyak untukmu nanti. Sudah _ne_, nanti kita lanjutkan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Bada. Aku tutup _Noona_."

Sambungan tersebut terputus,

"Hhhh, memang susah kalau mempunyai seorang _Noona_ yang sedang hamil muda. Ingin ini ingin itu selalu mintanya ke aku. Memangnya aku apa ayah dari anak tersebut?"

Pemuda tersebut memaki layar ponselnya yang sudah menampakkan layar gelap tersebut, hingga semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya. Ia menyadari tingkahnya dan akhirnya tersenyum kikuk kepada semua orang yang mungkin sudah terganggu dengan teriakannya tersebut. Hingga kemudian satu bungkukan hormat ia berikan sebagai pemintaan maafnya.

Pemuda tersebut lekas memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ada yang hilang. Apa yah?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk keningnya, berpikir.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BADA!"

Seketika juga ia berteriak saat ia menyadari anjing kecilnya tersebut sudah tak lagi berada di dekatnya. Kembali, tatapan semua orang tertuju ke arahnya. Ia tak perduli untuk kali ini, hingga ia pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk mencari anjingnya.

"_Aishh_, awas kau Bada."

Ia mengerang, mengacak-acak setiap helaian rambutnya di antara langkahnya yang kian cepat.

.

.

Di siniah ia sampai, di sebuah taman yang cukup asri yang terdapat di kota Seoul. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, peluhnya muncul membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Dimana Bada ini?"

Ia usap peluh yang menggangu tersebut, kemudian ia beranjak untuk mendatangi sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang di taman tersebut. Satu-satunya pohon yang menjadi tujuannya untuk melepaskan penatnya akibat berlarian tadi. Hingga saat ia akan sampai di tempat tersebut, mata berkelopak satunya menangkap sosok anjing kecilnya yang sedang bersama ehmm seorang pemuda?

Ia tersenyum,

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, anjing nakal."

Ia melangkah ke arah anjingnya.

"Bada… kemarilah"

"Eh?"

Ia melihat anjingnya tersebut tengah berbuat iseng kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia ambil anjingnya tersebut.

"Bada.. kamu jahil sekali sih, kamu tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu".

Anjingnya tersebut malah makin berisik dan membuat pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu semakin terganggu. Hingga ia lepaskan kembali anjingnya, dan lagi-lagi anjingnya berbuat iseng.

Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil anjingnya kembali namun entah mengapa seakan seperti ada yang mendorongnya, pemuda tersebut jatuh di atas tubuh pemuda yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Tak sepenuhnya tubuhnya jatuh menimpa pemuda itu.

Ia pandangi wajah pemuda asing di bawahnya tersebut dengan seksama, ahh hatinya sedikit berdesir. Hingga tak lama kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak dan perlahan demi perlahan bola mata indah itu terbuka. Bola mata itu menatap matanya, lalu,

"Kau… siapa?"

Pemuda itu berucap dan tampak ada perubahan di mata indah itu, yang mulanya tatapan polos menjadi tatapan kesal dan marah. Hingga berikutnya ia mendorong tubuh seorang pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menindih tubuhnya. _Well_, itu pelecehan menurutnya.

Tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah itu terjungkal ke belakang, dan lekas pemuda yang mendorong yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae itu beranjak berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau siapa?"

Kembali, Donghae bertanya siapa pemuda itu. Ia picingkan kedua matanya kepada pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh dan,

"Aku Hyukjae"

Pemuda yang mengaku dirinya Hyukjae itu beranjak berdiri dan menghadap Donghae yang masih nampak kesal, Hyukjae mengulurkan satu tangannya di hadapan Donghae.

"Hai, namaku Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut kepada Donghae. Dengan bodohnya Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Donghae dan berharap pemuda bermata indah itu membalas jabatan tangannya. Namun,

"Tsk, kau gila _eoh_? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi padaku? Cepat jawab _namja mesum_."

Donghae mengabaikan uluran tangan tersebut, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri.

"_Mwo_? _Namja mesum_? Jaga bicaramu."

Hyukjae merasa tak terima dirinya dipanggil mesum dan dituduh macam-macam, padahal memang dirinya tak melakukan apapun kepada Donghae.

"_Ne_, apa lagi kalau bukan _namja mesum_."

"Tsk, aku sudah beramah tamah padamu tapi ini balasanmu _eoh_."

"Kenapa aku harus beramah tamah padamu juga sedangkan kau sudah melakukan pelecehan padaku."

"_WHAT_? Pelecehan? Haha, kau lucu sekali. Bahkan aku tadi tak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku tadi ingin mengambil anjingku yang sempat menjahilimu namun aku tak sengaja terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhmu. Lagipula jika memang ada kesempatan aku melakukan pelecehan terhadapmu, maka aku akan menghindarinya secara mentah-mentah."

"_MWO_?"

Mata Donghae membelalak terkejut, ia tak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini juga mempunyai mulut yang pedas.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang tak mau berkenalan denganku, aku akan pergi."

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan akan meninggalkan Donghae, namun ia menghadap ke arah Donghae sekali lagi.

"_Mian_ untuk kejadian tubuhku yang menimpa tubuhmu, itu diluar_ scenario_."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dari bawah sampai atas kemudian tersenyum seperti meremehkan. Dan Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Donghae yang nampak semakin kesal.

'_Wajahnya manis, namun ia menuduh orang yang tidak-tidak. Ouhh, jangan sampai aku bertemu dia lagi'_

_._

_._

Riuh semakin terdengar di taman tersebut, semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan nampaknya. Dari sekian banyak orang, nampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat celingak-celinguk ke kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Raut khawatir muncul di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun, _neo eodisseo_?"

Sungmin, mulai tidak sabar dan ingin segera mencari Kyuhyun. Pasalnya sudah lama anak itu pergi berpamitan untuk membeli minuman, namun sudah hampir 1 jam ia tak lekas kembali. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun,

"_Hyung_!"

Sebuah seruan tertangkap gendang telinganya, Sungmin pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dapat terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini nampak berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung tak lupa 2 buah minuman dingin berada di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak berniat meninggalkanku kan _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun kembali bertanya karena didapatinya Sungmin yang masih bungkam.

"Kau darimana Kyu?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun dibuat semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin, pasalnya sang _Hyung_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah kini berbalik bertanya padanya.

"Aku darimana? Membeli minuman tentu saja"

Kyuhyun mengangkat 2 botol minuman dingin yang ada di kedua tangannya itu ke hadapan Sungmin, sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan minuman tersebut.

Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera mengambil satu botol minuman yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Segera ia meneguknya.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

Sungmin kembali berucap,

"_Ani, wae_?"

"Sudah 1 jam kau pergi membeli minuman, dan apa ini? Minuman dingin? Rasanya bukan, karena yang tertangkap lidahku hanya minuman dingin yang berubah menjadi hangat"

Kyuhyun kikuk mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ya, memang benar, minuman tersebut tak lagi dingin. Bahkan minuman tersebut hampir hangat. Kyuhyun malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"_Mian Hyung_"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Kyu. Kau darimana saja?"

"Ehmm itu…"

Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengungkapkannya, namun ia juga tak mau membohongi Sungmin. Terlebih Sungmin saat ini menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kembali berucap.

"Aku melihatnya _Hyung_"

.

.

"_Hiks, hiks…."_

"_Hyung, wae geurae? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Hiks, Kyu… sebentar lagi aku tak lagi mempunyai seorang Appa. Hiks…"_

"_Mwo? Waeyo Hyung? Memangnya Lee Ahjussi akan pergi kemana?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Kyu, yang aku tahu semalam Eomma dan Appa bertengkar. Dan Appa bilang akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanku dan Eomma"_

_Bocah kecil berumur sekitar 9 tahun tersebut pergi memeluk bocah lain yang ia panggil Hyung itu._

"_Uljimma Hyung, ada aku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Hyung. Karena aku sayang Hyung, aku tak mau Hyung bersedih"_

_._

_._

Donghae berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut, hari ini adalah hari yang buruk baginya. Bermaksud ingin bersantai dari tugas-tugas kuliahnya, namun ia malah bertemu dengan pemuda aneh yang berusaha melakukan pelecehan kepadanya. Sungguh, Donghae merutuki hari ini.

Ia berjalan menuju salah satu _caffe_, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _caffe_ tersebut. Segera ia mencari satu meja kosong untuknya sesaat dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam _caffe_.

Donghae jatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut, alunan _slow music_ yang diputar di _caffe_ tersebut cukup membuatnya _rileks_ dan menghilangkan kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu. Hingga datanglah seorang pemuda kemudian pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Kali ini apalagi _Hyung_?"

Pemuda itu bertanya kepada Donghae yang nampak memejamkan matanya, ia tahu jika Donghae masih sadar dan tidak jatuh tertidur.

"Ajari aku _taekwondo_ Bummie"

Donghae masih memejamkan matanya, namun satu kalimat atau perintah lebih tepatnya keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda di hadapannya yang bernama Kibum; Kim Kibum, mengernyit bingung.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae diam menikmati alunan _music_ yang ada, hingga tak lama ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kibum yang kini menunggu penjelasannya.

"Tak apa, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi _namja _kuat sepertimu"

"Apa kau tak membohongiku _Hyung_?"

Kibum menangkap ada yang janggal dari Donghae. Satu helaan nafas berat akhirnya keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku sembunyikan darimu. Lama-kelamaan pasti kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya"

Kibum pun menyerah dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu, seorang _Hyung_ namun nampak seperti seorang _dongsaeng_ di matanya. Ia pun hanya memandangi Donghae.

"_Kajja_ kita latihan sekarang, hmm?"

"Kau gila _Hyung_, kau tak lihat aku sedang bekerja"

"Kibummie _dongsaeng_ku yang paling tampan namun tak setampan diriku, kamu kan pemilik _caffe_ ini. Jadi tak apalah bolos satu hari bekerja untuk mengajariku _taekwondo_. _Ne_?"

PLETAK,,,

"_Aww_"

Satu pukulan sayang dari Kibum sukses mendarat indah di kepala Donghae yang 'pintar' itu. Donghae meringis dibuatnya dan ia akan segera membalas jika saja Kibum tak berucap,

"Itu hadiah untukmu karena sudah membuatku bolos kerja hari ini"

Kibum melangkah ke arah ruang ganti, meninggalkan Donghae yang kini nampak terkekeh.

"Itulah Kibum, yang tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan seorang Lee Donghae. Kkk"

Donghae memuji dirinya sendiri karena sudah berhasil membujuk si keras kepala Kim Kibum, Donghae pun kini menyeruput segelas coklat hangat yang tadi sempat Kibum buatkan untuknya.

_Well_, hari ini tak cukup buruk juga.

^ TBC ^

Balasan Review chapter 1 aku taruh disini aja ya ^^ :

** sitarizkiana fitri : **kkk, kamu maunya pairnya siapa? *nah loh* KyuHae? EunHae? Atau KiHae?. Banyak pilihan tuh, hehe. Gomawo udah Review

**cutefish : **Namja di atas tubuhnya Donghae udah terjawab ne di chapter ini . trus masalah KyuHae yang udah saling kenal atau belum, kamu tebak sendiri aja deh. Gampang lah, jalan pikiran saya loh mudah ditebak, hihi. Gomawo udah Review

**zyln : **ini udah lanjuutttt, kkk. Gomawo udah Review

**nnaglow : **yes, itu Hyuk. Tuh kan benar jalan pikiran saya mudah ditebak . udah lanjut ya dan gomawo Reviewnya

**RienELFishy : **iyaaa, itu Hyuk. Kyu ada gak ya hubungannya sama Donghae? Tebak sendiri deh . ukenya harus Donghae? okHAE saeng *wink* . Gomawo Reviewnya

Big thanks untuk Readersdeul semuanya, maaf jika ada perkataan saya yang kurang berkenan. Maaf chapter ini saya buat pendek. Bertemu lagi di chapter 3. See you and mind to RnR?


End file.
